Avengers Christmas
by Exiled Childe
Summary: a little two-shot or three-shot fic i'm writing. It invovles a Christmas gathering of Avengers, Pepper, Loki, Rhodey, Happy, Peggy, a summoner, and the multiple summons of Shiva (FF8, FF9, FF10, FF13).


Avenger Christmas (with a mix of Final Fantasy)

*Antony Howard Stark is male form; Maria Carter Stark is female form (goes by Pegster or Tones)

*all boxes except Natasha, Loki, Pepper, Rhodes, and Happy are big

The Avengers piled into the main common room of the the Tower. Everyone froze when they saw a dark skinned man, a light skinned man, and Pepper sitting on the couch in the middle of the room that literally looked like Christmas threw up on it. Steve asked as he walked further in. "Ms. Pepper? What happened in here?"

"Tony." The dark skinned man said. Everyone slightly relaxed at his name as Natasha stepped forward.

"Hello, Colonel Rhodes." She said while going over and sitting by Pepper. "I take it that Tony roped you into coming here?"

"No. The three of us always spend Christmas together. Tony decided that he wanted us to spend it with the Avengers, Natalie-sorry-Natasha." The dark skinned man said. "When is Tony getting here, Pepper?"

"He said he appear sometime tomorrow." Pepper said while drinking a cup of cocoa that DumE brought over on a tray. "Thank you. Do you guys want some? It's hot cocoa with little marhsmallows and whip cream with a hint of caramel shavings."

"I'll take one." Bruce and Natasha said at the same time before Bruce grabbed two. He gave one to Natasha and sat down in the chair furthest from the huge decorated tree. He asked. "How do you know Tony, Colonel Rhodes?"

"Hmm. Tony and I are best friends. We went to MIT together." The dark skinned man said. "For those who don't know, I am Colonel James Rhodes and this is Harry Hogan aka Happy. He is Tony's driver/bodyguard/security head."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Steve said warmly. Rhodes gave him a once-over before inclining his head to show he heard Steve. Steve gave a small frown before grabbing a cup of cocoa from DumE. He sat on the other couch by Natasha. He said while gesturing to everyone. "I'm Steve Rogers. This is Thor Odinson. That's Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, and Bruce Banner."

"Hello." Happy and Rhodes said together. They looked at Pepper who looked at her watch. "We should receive two more people. We have to wait for them before we can start."

"We're here. Apologies, Pepper. Tony sprung us out of HQ." Coulson's voice said from the doorway. He came in with Loki trailing behind him. Loki sat down in the chair furthest away from the group while Coulson sat in between Clint and Natasha. "Who wants to hand out the presents?"

"I will." Pepper said before leaving her spot and sat between Steve and the tree on the floor. She put her cocoa by her knees and reached for the first gift. A black wrapped box with a red bow in the design of a spider. "Natasha."

Natasha grabbed it from Steve and carefully opened it. An old box with intricately carved swans fell into her lap. She opened the top and gasped. On dark velvet, a gold chain leading to a thumb-sized ruby sat innocently. She grabbed it gently and pressed the side. The ruby clicked open and Coulson and Clint let out silent gasps while Natasha gave Pepper a confused yet happy look. "How did he find it?"

"Tony asked me what I knew you liked and I told him that you lost a necklace from when you a child. I'm glad he found the right one." Pepper said before grabbing a dark green box. "Bruce."

He waited for it to come to him. He opened it carefully and three different keys fell out with a note attached to them. He read it out loud. "Jolly Green, the first two keys with equations are to your own personal labs that are Hulk proof but are in a different building. It's for if you ever get annoyed with me or want to have time by yourself. The third key is to a place that you and she will enjoy. Elizabeth Ross misses you and agreed to meet you there whenever she can but do note that she's married and has a little baby girl named Brenda. Oh and that General Ross will never bother you again." He looked at Pepper and asked. "How?"

"That's for Tony to know and you to ponder." She said before holding up a purple box decorated in Robin Hood the fox. "Clint."

He grabbed it greedily and ripped it open. A brand new gleaming black bow with silver trim and two quivers full of arrows labeled 'Trance Gas' and 'Personalize Knock-Out'. He said with a huge grin. "Awesome. I'm gonna try these out later!"

Pepper held out a dark red box with silver ribbon that had hammers etched into them. "Thor." He took it gingerly and opened it. Six boxes of Cinnamon poptarts fell out, along with a key that read 'wait for Loki's gift'. He gave her a smile before opening a poptart box and eating it. She pulled out a white box with a pale blue ribbon around it. She said. "I believe this is for you, Loki."

He walked over and grabbed it before going back to his chair. Opening it carefully, he pulled out an antler headband, a key like Thor's with a note that said 'A place away from SHEILD' and a code with 'It'll let you into the Tower and Thor's floor'. He gave Pepper a tilt of his head. She pulled out a box wrapped like the flag and said. "Steve." He opened it carefully and pulled out multiple art supplies and a canvas messenger bag. She pointed another flag-colored box behind the couch. "That's also yours. It's all of Howard's and Agent Carter's things that he left to you."

"Wouldn't Stark want it? Howard's things?" Steve asked while Happy and Rhodes glared at him.

"No. Tony thinks you should have them since he has other things to remember him by." Pepper said with a tight smile. He gave her nod while she pulled out a box that was covered with little salt-n-pepper shakers. "Let's see what I got." She tore it carefully and said while reading the note inside the tiny glass pepper shaker. "Pepper, I sent you more of your favorite clothes and I upgraded your Stark Electronics. Also, you have a month off as a vacation. See you later." She smiled before pulling out a box with military planes on it. "Rhodey."

He tore it open and pulled out a silver bracelet. The note attached said 'I fixed War Machine, Platypus. This is the upgraded calling device should you ever need it.' He put it on while Pepper gave Happy a box with multiple yellow grinning faces. He tore into it and smiled at the two keys and a note. "Updated your Stark electronics too, Happy. The keys are to some new cars and to take Pepper with you on your month long vacation." He smiled before pocketing the keys and looking back at the tree.

Everyone noticed the black box with a tiny Captain America shield on top. Pepper dragged it over to Coulson who looked at it with a curious look. He opened it and gasped audibly. The box was filled with rare and antique Captain America trading cards, toys, books, and other things. Before he could talk, Thor asked. "Who is that Lady out on the balcony? Why is she not inside with us?"

Pepper looked out and said. "That's our other guest. She wanted to give us our gifts personally. Let's head out everyone."

They went outside and stared at the young woman. She had long brown hair pulled into a side braid that had a light gold feather sticking out from the bottome. She was barefoot and sleeveless in the cold. Her gold wrap around skirt with red trimming swayed in the slight wind and her ruby halter-like shirt with gold trim stopped a few inches under her black belt. A golden anklet and a ruby bracelet were the only jewelry she wore. Her posture screamed royal while her voice chimed musically. "My name is Maria and I am a Summoner. I have come to offer you gifts of my own."

Bruce and Coulson gasped while Thor and Loki bowed their heads. Pepper, Rhodes, and Happy smiled brightly at her while Clint, Natasha, and Steve were confused. Maria stepped over to Bruce and she placed a hand above his heart. "I gift Hulk with clearness. My gift to you, Bruce Banner, is to never feel pain when transforming. Remember that you both need each other even if you may never understand." She stood on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek. He stood there with a hand on his cheek as she walked to Coulson. She hugged him and said. "The gift of healing so you may come back to your loved ones." He smiled at her before she walked to Clint and grabbed his hands. "May your mind always stay clear so you may sleep and they may never worry." She let go and turned to Natasha. Natasha looked at little cautious before she touched the locket on Natasha's neck. "For you, the love you never remember and never had before they found you." She walked to Pepper and said while kissing her brow. "I give you endurance because you deserve nothing less." Grabbing Rhodes shoulders, she pecked his nose. "The skies shall always be open to you and the strength of your command stay strong." She walked to Happy and placed a hand on his heart. "You deserve happiness and peace with your love and that you shall get." He smiled before she walked to Thor. Thor looked like a little child. "There is nothing I can grant you...but for Jane, I gift her with your life. She will grow as you do." Thor's mouth opened and he looked ready to speak but she was near Loki. She smiled at him gently. "There is put one gift I can bestow. Forgiveness because you have none for yourself and comfort that you are not the only one who was shunned for another, Loki." He looked startled as she moved to Steve who stood there awkwardly. "For you, this gift is something transcends time and age. This is something powerful enough for now and it cannot exist after tonight in the living world except in your memories and heart. What I gift you with may hurt you for awhile but it is the dance you were never given before you fell."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked. She stepped to the side and gestured to the empty space in front of everyone. Another woman stood there in an old-fashioned military suit and he cried out in joy. "Peggy!" He walked to the middle of the space and grabbed her hands. "You're here! How?"

"Steve." Peggy said sadly. "I'm sorry I was not able to stay strong. They found you three years after...just remember that she can Send. And that this will help you move on."

He looked confused as she positioned his hands and she led him to a gentle tune that was playing. He grew confident and started to twirl her around. Bruce, Coulson, and Loki looked to Maria who was watching the lights from the other buildings. Eventually, Peggy and Steve stopped and she let go of him. He gasped as his hands fell through her body. "Peggy? What's going on?"

"She is ready to be Sent." Maria said sadly. "Her only reason to stay on this world has been completed."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked with fearful eyes. "Are you doing this?"

"Do you remember those Hydra soldiers who you fought with when saving Bucky?" She asked before he gave her a nod. "They were Unsent...like Peggy...but they wanted to kill the living because they could not get over their own deaths. She will become like that if she is not Sent." Maria took a breath and said with a gentle smile. "She was strong, Steve. These past three years have taken the rest of her strength."

"She died? Three years ago?" He asked while the others were still.

"Tomorrow would mark the fourth year." She said. He looked heartbroken and full of despair.

"How does she go on?"

"I Send her." Maria said as he gave her a tiny nod before moving back to the others. Pepper gave him a hug while Rhodes bought over a blue staff with silver etchings and a silver flame ornament on top. Maria took it before taking deep breathes. Peggy closed her eyes as Maria started dancing. She twirled and swung her staff in intricate patterns for few moments. They watched Peggy slowly fade away before five giant blue women appeared. Thor and Loki went into a defensive stance as ice appeared on the ground and wall around everyone. Maria stopped dancing and said while gesturing to the city. "My last gift."

All the ice women but the one with ice blue skin and red eyes flew into air around the Tower. Loki asked while staring at her. "Who are they? Are they going to destroy this city?"

"No. They are my Aeons." Maria said. "They are going to create a show for everyone here. Perhaps you would join them?"

He stared at them before Thor stood protectively in front of them. Maria said, "Striva, Nix, Ixe, Shive, and Shiva, the snow please. Not to heavy though."

Everyone watched the ice women dance and play musical instruments. Snow started swirling around them in patterns and designs of their Avenger names. A few minutes passed before Steve looked around and asked. "Where did she go?"

"To rest." The ice woman with red eyes said. "Your gifts took her energy for the night. Good night, young ones. Your friend will be back in the morning."


End file.
